In recent years, the home use of personal computers has become extremely widespread. However, because of size and space requirements, such computers have been utilized only in such locations as a home-office, a study, or a bedroom, and such locations are remote from the center of home activities which generally revolve about the kitchen area.
With the advent of smaller computers, such as the so-called notebook and notepad types, as described for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,279 and 5,375,076, the use of such computers has become possible in more locations. Use in the kitchen, however, such as on the kitchen table, or on a kitchen countertop, is not viable due to the ever-present risk of spills of liquids which can damage or destroy the computer, and particularly the keyboard if exposed to moisture of any kind. In addition, kitchen countertop space is always at a premium, and the use of any computer on the kitchen table must be constantly interrupted as the table is used for meals and other family activities.